Automaton
|artist = |year = 2017 |dg = (Classic) (Tomato Version) |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Tomato Version) |nogm = 3 |alt = Tomato Version |pc = to to (Classic) Red (Tomato Version) |gc = to to (Classic) Light Blue (Tomato Version) |lc = Fuchsia |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Tomato Version 1A: Green 1B: Pine Green 2A: Baby Blue 2B: Teal Blue |pictos = 156 (Classic) 186 (Tomato Version) |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine Isaiah Rashaad (Tomato Version)https://instagram.com/p/Ba4UzYKlg-2/ |nowc = Automaton (Classic) AutomatonALT (Tomato Version) |perf = Kenj y Keasshttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine Manuel Constantino (Tomato Version)https://instagram.com/p/Ba4UzYKlg-2/ }}"Automaton" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a humanoid robot with a helmet-like head. He is primarily yellow with a black face and torso. While yellow, his body flashes pink. He changes to a black base color, where he flashes pink, blue and green. Tomato Version The dancer is a tomato with blue sunglasses with yellow dots around the frame, a black goatee, and two gloves (the left one is white and has a golden bracelet, and the right one is light blue.) Under that, he has a green shirt with green pants. He also wears white sneakers. Background Classic The background is primarily composed of turquoise computer hardware. The dancer's platform is a pointed, circular turquoise gear. The hardware flashes as the dancer spirals inward. It then spirals into some neon-lit squares, which are doors that open to the dancer's figure spinning. He then gets into a dark room with blue square and circle-shaped vents, which he spirals in to. During the bridge, he transports into a warehouse with motionless clones of him. Tomato Version The background takes place in a fridge with full of food and condiments. During the chorus and breakdown, the fridge turns into a dance party. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin your right forearm out to the right in a punching motion. Gold Move 3: Put both your arms out at a right angle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mn1MYbuv9Zs automaton_gm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Automaton gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game automaton_gm2.png|Gold Move 3 Automaton gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Tomato Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Tomato Version routine: Gold Move 1: Stand straight with your arms held at 90-degree angles almost in front of your face. Gold Move 2: Lean to the left with your right arm pointed in front of you and slowly bring it back in an upward arc. Gold Move 3: Point forward with your right arm and kick your left leg. AutomatonALT_GM1.png|Gold Move 1 AutomatonALT GM2.png|Gold Move 2 AutomatonALT GM3.png|Gold Move 3 Automatonalt gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Automatonalt gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Automatonalt gm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Automaton is the second song by Jamiroquai in the series. ** The number of games between their debut and their second song is seven, tying with Boney M. (Daddy Cool and Rasputin) for the record for longest game gap between two songs. * The squares in the background are recycled from Cool for the Summer. * In the E3 announcement video, the pictogram have their default colours and the background is more greenish than black. * Automaton is the first solo routine where the pictograms have black arrows. In previous games, when the glove color was black (such as Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) and Rock N Roll), the pictograms' arrows were a different color. * During the first few pictograms of the routine, the dancer's glove is missing. This is the third time that this has happened, after Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) ''and ''Burn. * The following mistakes are present in the lyrics: ** "Am I love?" is misinterpreted as "In my love". ** "Where they've given me" is misinterpreted as "When they've given me". ** "I steal the moon on silver nights" is misinterpreted as "I steal the moon on summer nights". ** "My soul is null and void tonight" is misinterpreted as "My soul is numb and for tonight" ** "And cry for freedom" is misinterpreted as "In claws of freedom". ** "And tilt my head towards the sun" is misinterpreted as "And turn my head towards the sun". ** "Feel like a man who fell to Earth"/"But this is not where I belong" is misinterpreted as "Feel like a man who said to us"/"That this is not where I belong". * "Junkie" is censored. * In the Alternate version, the audio is shortened at the beginning, but it was not in the Classic routine. This is the first time this has happened. ** Also, the Classic routine cuts out during the line "You know I need something I can hold onto" near the end, while the Alternate ends before said line is sung. * The Tomato Version routine is based on a pun on the song s name, "Au'tomato'n". * In the UK preview gameplay of the Classic routine, the pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 2 is more saturated. In the final game, it has the typical Gold Move pictogram color. Gallery Game Files Automaton Cover Generic.jpg|''Automaton'' AutomatonALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Automaton'' (Tomato Version) Automaton cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Automatonalt cover albumcoach.png|Tomato Version s album coach Automaton banner bkg.png|Classic s menu banner (8th-Gen) Automatonalt banner bkg.png|Tomato Version s menu banner (8th-Gen) AutomationBanner.png|Classic s menu banner (7th-Gen) Automaton p1 ava.png|Classic s avatar Automatonalt p1 ava.png|Tomato Version s avatar In-Game Screenshots Automaton menu.png|'' '' on the menu automaton load.png|Loading screen automaton coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Automatonalt menu.png|Tomato Version on the menu Automatonalt load.JPG|Tomato Version's loading screen Automatonalt coachmenu.png|Tomato Version's coach selection screen Promotional Images Automaton-Jamiroquai_Widescreen_293243.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website Automaton promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay Automaton teaser.jpg|Teaser Automaton promo coach.png|Promotional coach Behind the Scenes Automaton concept art.jpg|Concept art Beta Elements Automaton beta.jpg|Pictograms with default colorshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55VPB9qnhW8 Automaton beta.gif|Beta background and pictogram color Automatonalt beta color scheme.png|Beta Tomato Version coach (darker colors) Automaton beta gm 1.png|Beta pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 2 (more saturated) Others automaton thumnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Automaton thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Automaton background showreel.png|Background 1 Automaton background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 Final3.JPG|Beta Comparison Videos Official Music Video Jamiroquai - Automaton Automaton (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Automaton - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 Automaton (Alternate) - 5 stars References Site Navigation es:Automatonpt-br:Automaton Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jamiroquai Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Kenj'y Keass Category:Manuel Constantino Category:Shortened Songs